Prima Bătălie de pe Geonosis
*Urmărirea din orbita Geonosis |conc=*Raidul pe Nava-Bază *A doua bătălie de pe Lok |urm=*Bătălia de pe Platforma Orbitală Kaer (Campania Decimatorului) *Bătălia de pe Atraken *Bătălia de pe Lunile lui Bogden *Misiunea către Bakura |image=300px |nume=Prima Bătălie de pe Geonosis |conflict=Criza Separatistă/Războiul Clonelor |data=22 ÎBY |place=asd |loc=Geonosis |rezultat=*Victoria à la Pirus a Republicii/Jedi-ilor **Criza Separatistă se termină./Începe Războiul Clonelor **Anakin Skywalker trece de Testul Trupului }} **Partea întunecată a Contelui Dooku este dezvăluită |side1=*Republica Galactică *Ordinul Jedi *Rezistenţa de pe Lok *Rezistenţa de pe Mere |side2=*Confederaţia Sistemelor Independente **Federaţia de Comerţ **Alianţa Corporatistă **Uniunea Tehno **Breasla de Comerţ **Clanul Băncilor Intergalactice **Geonosieni ***Industria Geonosiană *Ordinul Lorzilor Sith |comandanti1=*Generalul Jedi }}[[Yoda]] *Maestrul Jedi Mace Windu *Maestrul Jedi Ki-Adi-Mundi *Maestrul Jedi Plo Koon *Maestrul Jedi Saesee Tiin *Maestrul Jedi Shaak Ti *Maestrul Jedi Kit Fisto *Maestrul Jedi Luminara Unduli *Maestrul Jedi Adi Gallia *Comandantul clonă CRC-09/571 |comandanti2=*Darth Tyranus *Arhiducele Poggle the Lesser *Generalul Grievous *Sev'rance Tann *Căpitanul Cavik Toth† |forte1=*212 Jedi *1 Senator *192,000 clone **Escadrila de nave de luptă 127 **Corpul 327 ***Batalionul Hawkbat ****Compania K *10,000 Comandouri de Clone **Plutonul Aiwha-3 **Plutonul Bravo **Plutonul Delta **Plutonul Gamma **Plutonul Theta *Comandouri Avansate de Recunoaștere Clasa Null *Blastere cu cadență rapidă EWHB-12 *Blaster cu cadenţă rapidă E-Web *Speedere 74-Z *Speedere aeriene Gaba-18 *[[Tanc de luptă Clasa Sabie TX-130|Tanc de luptă Clasa ''Sabie TX-130]] *Transportoare Republicane de Clone *2,160 AT-TE walkers *100 Unităţi de artilerie SPHA-T *1,600 Nave de luptă LAAT/i **Harken *400 Nave de luptă LAAT/c *[[Interceptor Uşor Delta-7 Clasa Aethersprite|Interceptor Uşor Clasa ''Aethersprite]] *Prototip de Luptător Stelar Torrent V-19 *''Sharp Spiral *12 [[Navă de asalt Acclamator Clasa I|Nave de asalt ''Acclamator Clasa I'']] pe câmpul de luptă, 33 în orbită **Aken **Implacable **Prosecutor *3 Crucişătoare Mere **Tritus *3 Luptătoare stelare G-400 *Havoc |forte2=*1 Lord Sith *1 războinic Mandalorian *1 cyborg Kaleesh *Geonosieni **Elite Geonosiene *Cca. 1 million droizi de luptă B1 în luptă *Cca. 3.96 million droizi de luptă B1 pe [[Nava de linie Clasa Lucrehulk|Navele de linie Clasa ''Lucrehulk]] *100,000 superdroizi de luptă B1 *3,000 Droideka Seria W *15,000 Droizi DSD1 păianjen pitic *Droizi A-DSD păianjen pitic Avansat *Tancuri de Asalt Blindate *[[Droid de întărire NR-N99 clasa Persuader|Droid de întărire NR-N99 clasa Persuader]] *7,500 Droizi păianjen OG-9 *4,100 [[Tanc droid IG-227 Clasa Hailfire|Tancuri droid IG-227 Clasa Hailfire]] *Tancuri Blindate de Teren *3 Nave Sith *Single Trooper Aerial Platforms *1 Flitknot speeder *4 }} LR1K sonic cannons *''Vulture''-class droid starfighters *4 Dark Acolytes *''Nantex''-class starfighters *Sabaoth Squadron **3 Sabaoth destroyers ***''Reaver'' **Sabaoth Fighters **Sabaoth Defenders **12 Hex Bombers **8 Hex Deployers **Cavik Toth's starfighter *41 ''Diamond''-class cruisers *Banking Clan Transports *286 ''Hardcell''-class transports *60 ''Lucrehulk''-class Core Ships *''Lucrehulk''-class battleships *C-9979 landing craft *Trade Federation Missile Frigates *''Soulless One *1 [[Punworcca 116-class interstellar sloop|''Punworcca 116-class interstellar sloop]] *Separatist cruiser *3 Chameleon droids *Geonosian-trained acklays and nexus *3 Anti-orbital cannons |casual1= *179 Jedi *Thousands of clone troopers *4,982 clone commandos **3/4 of Theta Squad *Approx 12,000 clones seriously injured *Approx 8,000 clones lightly wounded *Many vehicles |casual2=*Sun Fac *Jango Fett *Many Geonosian warriors *A few of the CIS staff *Heavy droid casualties *14 [[Lucrehulk-class Core Ship|''Lucrehulk-class Core Ships]] *117 ''Hardcell''-class transports *5 ''Diamond''-class cruisers *3 Dark Acolytes *A large portion of the Confederate Navy **Sabaoth Squadron}} Prima Bătălie de pe Geonosis, cunoscută mai bine sub denumirea de Bătălia de pe Geonosis, a fost prima bătălie dintre Confederaţia Sistemelor Independente şi Republica Galactică în conflictul care avea să fie cunoscut sub numele de Războiul Clonelor. Avea să fie prima bătălie majoră a Mareii Armate a Republicii, dar şi prima luptă majoră a cavalerilor Jedi după mulți ani. Avea să fie bătălia care a declanşat unul din cele mai faimoase războaie din istoria galactică. Preludiu În anull 22 ÎBY ( Înaintea Bătăliei de laYavin Yavin ), Galactică Republica Galactică era în mijlocul unei crize. Mii de stelare sisteme stelare și conglomerate, dintre care și:Federația de Comerț Federația de Comerț, Bancare InterGalactice Clanurile Bancare InterGalactice, Tehnică Uniunea Tehnică, Comercianților Ghilda Comercianților și Corporatistă Alianța Corporatistă, s-au separat și au intrat înConfederația Sistemelor Independente Confederația Sistemelor Independente, sub îndrumarea fostuluijedi jedi Dooku Contele Dooku , în timp ce atacuri teroriste loveau planeta-capitală Coruscant ( pronunție : Corăsant). Senatul Republicii a planificat, în acel an, o întâlnire pentru a discuta Creației Militare Actul Creației Militare.Dar, cu trei luni înainte de vot, confruntări violente au avut loc între locuitorii planetelor și între cele două guverne opuse, în timp ce de Eliberare a Refugiaților Mișcarea de Eliberare a Refugiaților a încercat să ajute unde a fost posibil. În ziua votului, senatoarea Amidala Padmé Amidala,de pe Naboo, a ajuns pe Coruscant pentru a vota împotriva Actului, dar s-a confruntat cu o de asasinare tentativă de asasinare. În urma incidentului, i-au fost atribuiți protectori jedi - Obi-Wan Kenobi Obi-Wan Kenobi și tânărul său padawan, Skywalker Anakin Skywalker . Kenobi s-a luat după urma toxice săgeții toxice care i-a sfârșit viața asasinului, în timp ce Skywalker a escortat-o pe senataore înapoi pe Naboo. Kenobi a urmărit pontul dat de prietenul său,Dexter Jettser Dexter Jettser, până pe planeta Kamino, care a fost ștearsă din jedi Arhivele jedi de forțe neștiute. Acolo a descoperit că, zece ani acum zece ani , jedi Syfo Dias maestrul jedi Syfo-Dias a plasat o comandă pentru o de clone armată de clone . În timpul turului, l-a cunoscut pe de recompense Jango Fett vânătorul de recompense Jango Fett . Kenobi a raportat înapoi la jedi Consiliul jedi și s-a decis să-l cerceteze pe Fett, suspectând că era implicat în tentativa de asasinare. Cei doi s-au bătut pe o platformă de aterizare, iar Kenobi a putut să planteze undispozitiv de localizare dispozitiv de localizare pe lui Fett nava lui Fett. În drumul său spre Geonosis, Dooku a codificat un mesaj pentrugeneralul Sevʼrance Tann generalul Sevʼrance Tann, în care i-a spus că a prevăzut o mare bătălie ce era pe cale să aibă loc. De asemenea, i-a comandat acesteia să se pregătească pentru rapida lui plecare. Kenobi l-a urmărit pe Fett pe Geonosis. Nava lui de-abia a evitat o torpilă teleghidată și a aterizat pe suprafața planetei. S-a strecurat într-o facilitate și a văzut o întâlnire a liderilor separatiștilor separatiști, unde este dezvăluit că Nute Gunray viceregele Nute Gunray al de Comerț Federației de Comerț a fost în spatele tentativei de asasinare a Amidalei. Kenobi i-a raportat Consiliului jedi, dar a fost prins de distrugători droizi distrugători. Semnalul său a fost redirecționat prin nava Amidalei pe Tatooine, unde ea și Skywalker au călătorit, având o încercare eșuată de-a o salva pe mama lui. Întte timp, Dooku s-a întâlnit cu captivul Kenobi pentru a încerca să-l atragă de partea lui, dezvăluind chiar că evenimentele de pe Naboo, cu ani în urmă, au fost, de fapt, orchestrate de un lord sith numit Sidious Darth Sidious și a insinuat și că Sidious era dintre oficialii de rang înalt unul dintre oficialii de rang înalt din guvernul Republicii. Kenobi a refuzat, iar Dooku a sugerat că ar fi dificil pentru el să-i asigure eliberarea. Skywalker și Amidala au mers pe Geonosis ca să-l salveze pe Kenobi, dar au fost capturați în de droizi de pe Geonosis topitoriile de droizi de pe Geonosis. Cei doi au fost condamnați la moarte înarena Pentraki arena Pentraki, alături de Kenobi. Bătălia a avut loc după ce forţele separatiste l-au capturat pe cavalerul Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi pe Geonosis. Anakin Skywalker şi senatoarea Padmé Amidala au încercat să îl salveze pe Kenobi, dar au fost, de asemenea, capturaţi şi condamnaţi la moarte. Aceştia au scăpat la limită de execuţie, care implica un acklay, un nexu şi un reek. Ca răspuns la raportul lui Kenobi despre conspiraţia separatiştilor, Senatul Galactic, la sugestia reprezentantului Jar Jar Binks, i-a conferit cancelarului suprem Palpatine "puteri de urgenţă" pentru a se confrunta cu această situaţie. maestru Yoda Marele Maestru Yoda a introdus în uz armata secretă de clone şi a trimis-o pe Geonosis chiar în spatele unei forţe de atac Jedi. Natura rapidă a mobilizării de pe Kamino a forţelor i-a surprins pe unii sergenţi Cuy'val Dar cum ar fi Kal Skirata şi Walon Vau, când, la trezire, au văzut că trupele de comando pe care le antrenaseră dispăruseră. Bătălia Spargerea defensivei Un grup de 212 Jedi, condus de Maeştrii Jedi Mace Windu, Coleman Trebor, Eeth Koth, Kit Fisto, Plo Koon, Shaak Ti, Even Piell, Luminara Unduli şi Ki-Adi-Mundi, a fost trimis pe Geonosis de către Înaltul Consiliu Jedi pentru a-l salva pe Obi-Wan Kenobi şi a investiga rapoartele conform cărora Separatiştii construiau o armată pe Geonosis. thumb|left|200px|Un escadron de luptătoare stelare Jedi, condus de [[Mace Windu şi Luminara Unduli, se apropie de Geonosis pentru a-i salva pe Obi-Wan Kenobi şi Anakin Skywalker.]] După intrarea în sistem, flota de luptătoare stelare Jedi a fost atacată de tunuri anti-orbitale, revendicând câteva vieţi. Mace Windu şi Luminara Unduli au reuşit să treacă de tunuri şi au confiscat câteva tancuri luptătoare TX-130S, în acelaşi timp bruind frecvenţele de comunicare pentru a opri forţele separatiste să cheme întăriri. Au pornit aşadar să dezactiveze tunurile orbitale. Apărarea droidă, alcătuită din TBT-uri, droizi Hailfire şi PASS-uri au încercat să îi reţină, dar au fost distruse de către Jedi. Nodurile de putere au fost distruse, făcând tunurile să explodeze. The last cannon, however, was housed in a Geonosian base. Mace set out on foot to disable the cannon. He penetrated the droid defenses and destroyed the last power nodes with his lightsaber. With the orbital defenses disabled, a landing zone had to be made. The Jedi strike team landed in a captured Confederate outpost and moved toward the arena in a convoy of RTTs. Mace and Luminara cleared the way in their tanks. They reached the perimeter of the arena, where they destroyed tunnel catacombs deploying battle droids. The Jedi deployed into the arena quietly. Also around this time, the [[Acclamator I-class assault ship|''Acclamator-class assault ship]] ''Aken'' was traveling to Geonosis through its asteroid belt. Aken was escorted by Jedi starfighters lead by Adi Gallia, who had traveled from Nod Kartha, and Siri Tachi. After they were spotted by droid starfighters, the Jedi had to defend the Aken from two C-9979 landing craft and two Trade Federation Missile Frigates that appeared behind them along with Geonosian starfighters from the surface. The Separatist forces pushed the Republic group forward until the Aken reached the edge of the asteroid ring. There a blockade of Missile Frigates arrived to trap them. Gallia led the starfighters and destroyed a pair of the frigates in their line. This allowed the Aken to escape and eventually reach the surface of Geonosis. Arena battle The three captives, Anakin, Padmé and Obi-Wan managed to avoid the nexu, reek, and acklay beasts that had been set upon them long enough for Master Windu's 212-Jedi rescue mission team to arrive. However, Count Dooku revealed the Separatist's new secret battle droid army, and a heated battle took place. Though outnumbered 50 to 1, the Jedi fought to the end. As the Jedi appeared throughout the arena, many Geonosians fled. thumb|left|[[Mace Windu şi restul echipei sale de atac.]] It was during the heated battle that followed that bounty hunter Jango Fett attempted to fight and kill the legendary Korun Jedi Master, Mace Windu. However, during the fight, a reek arena beast nearly trampled Jango and damaged his jet pack. After killing the reek, Jango was charged by Mace Windu; at the last second the Mandalorian attempted to activate his jetpack, but failed. Mace Windu quickly beheaded the infamous bounty hunter. His battered helmet was soon found by his "son" Boba Fett. However, Dooku's forces held the upper hand. Meanwhile, huge Republic assault ships penetrated the upper atmosphere and dropped a fleet of gunships, carrying thousands of clone troopers and dozens of AT-TEs as well as General Yoda, to the surface. By the time the fleet reached the arena, the Jedi had already suffered heavy casualties; 170 Jedi Knights had fallen and only about 30 remained alive. The stadium was littered with droid parts. The opening battle of the Clone Wars had begun. Desert battle Around the time of the arena battle, a group of clone troopers lead by Jedi Master Adi Gallia and Jedi Knight Siri Tachi attacked a power plant that fueled the droid foundries in the surrounding area. After having escorted the Aken to the surface of Geonosis, Master Gallia and Siri Tachi led several LAAT/i gunships at their command to deploy troopers near the power plant. The two Jedi defended the clones on the ground and in the air from Separatist forces which included battle droids, tanks, and droid starfighters. Along the way, Gallia had the gunships destroy a nearby Trade Federation Core Ship. Clone troopers eventually reached the power plant and set up explosives inside in. After the plant was detonated by the clones, Adi Gallia and Siri Tachi took to space to prevent Separatist transports from escaping. was one of General Grievous's first Jedi victims]] After the rescue of the Jedi, the droid and clone armies engaged one another in a complex series of engagements on a number of different fronts. The Republic had planned the attack as a sudden, overwhelming assault that would catch the Separatists off-guard and prevent them from gaining further influence. Their army landed in twelve Acclamator I-class assault ships, offloading infantry, armored vehicles, and artillery and air support. The Separatist army consisted of droid infantry of varying strength and larger droid-controlled vehicles. The Battle of Geonosis was primarily a ground campaign. However, the Republic's crucial use of aerial bombardment of the Separatists' fighter craft allowed the Republic's gunships to have air superiority throughout much of the battle, giving the clone forces a crucial advantage. And although the clone troopers were vastly outnumbered by droids, the droids were heavily exposed to attacks from the air by Republic gunships. The Republic's armored AT-TE walkers were strong against the lightly armored spider droids employed by the Separatists, but were vulnerable to the missiles on the Hailfire droids and the intense laser flak projected into the air. The Republic gunships were instrumental in clearing away the Hailfire droids and allowing the AT-TEs to establish superiority on the battlefield, although the Hailfires were able to shoot down a number of LAATs and a few were destroyed by lucky shots by the flak. s lead the newly formed Grand Army of the Republic into the Battle of Geonosis]] Reconnaissance troopers mounted their speeder bikes and raced across the battlefield, gathering vital information about enemy activity. Elsewhere, Geonosian-trained acklays and nexus devoured unfortunate clone troopers. A group of the airborne infantry, including Battalion Commander CRC-09/571, led the frontal assault on the Separatist core ships. Jedi Master Mace Windu, who was fighting on the ground, made his way to a LAAT/i and used it to destroy several ''Hardcell''-class interstellar transports before landing and defending SPHA guns bringing down core ships in a [[TX-130 Saber-class fighter tank|TX-130 Saber-class fighter tank]]. In this way, another three core ships were taken down, before Mace was informed that contact with Master Yoda had been lost.Star Wars: The Clone Wars Having beaten the droid army into retreat, Yoda took note of the fact that much of the Confederate Navy was still grounded receiving shipments of droids when the Republic attacked. Lightly armored and vulnerable Techno Union starships attempted to withdraw immediately, but many were destroyed in the first wave of attacks from the Republic gunships. The Jedi Master now ordered the army's artillery to attempt to take down as many of the heavily armored Trade Federation Core Ships as possible, as they each held millions of deadly battle droids, and managed to bring down at least one. In space, the Republic fleet fought to intercept and destroy the Separatist ships (that carried scores of combat droids). Despite taking control of the surface of the planet, the Republic was unable to capture the Separatist leadership and stop the war before it began, and most of the Confederacy's battle droids and heavy equipment escaped aboard core ships. concentrate fire on a fleeing Lucrehulk-class Core Ship.]] Meanwhile, Echuu Shen-Jon and a team of other Jedi, including Plo Koon, destroyed several core ships and Techno Union vessels, before setting off to pursue Count Dooku. However, they were delayed by Sev'rance Tann, who killed Stam Reath, Echuu's apprentice, angering Echuu. Sev'Rance escaped, and the Jedi pursuit of Dooku was presumably lost.Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns In the midst of battle, the Republic's Hawkbat Battalion was ordered to march directly into the line of fire of a column of spider droids. The battalion was almost completely annihilated, but Captain CT-65/91-6210, leader of K Company, stayed behind in a shallow crater to tend to two critically injured troopers at great personal risk. Surrounded by spider droids, he defended their position for three hours until the casevac team arrived. His heroic acts had not been in vain, as the two men under his command was rescued. Elsewhere, ARC trooper CT-96/298, previously having studied power cell recharge cycles, recognized when a Hailfire droid was about to enter a reflux pattern. The whine of the droid's capacitor was barely audible, but CT-96/298 leapt from cover and eliminated the Hailfire before it could explode, thus saving the lives of five of his cohorts. Above a crevasse, the Republic Commando squad Theta Squad rappelled in and placed charges on a Geonosian door while Delta Squad held off OG-9 homing spider droids nearby. After the door was blown, Theta and Delta entered the Geonosian caverns and split up. Heading for a droid foundry, Theta squad leader RC-1133 ordered RC-1136 to stay behind and hold a position while the rest moved forward. 1136, or Darman, lost contact with his squad and pulled out. He was the only survivor of Theta. Delta Squad managed to kill Geonosian Separatist General Sun Fac as he attempted to flee the planet in his personal Geonosian fighter. They also spotted General Grievous's Soulless One. Later, Delta Squad infiltrated and destroyed the underground droid factory that Theta had been aiming for and a Federation Coreship, stealing (under heavy fire) the escape coordinates for the CIS fleet, thus allowing the Republic artillery and fleet to take down the rest of the CIS fleet. Along the way, they also eliminated significant numbers of droids, Geonosian warriors, and an anti-aircraft turret. Delta squad was one of only a handful of Republic Commando squads not to lose any members during the battle of Geonosis. 501st Mission During the battle, a portion of the 501st engaged in combat. A clone trooper was assigned to secure Checkpoint Alpha. He encountered three B2 super battle droid scouts, but managed to destroy them before they called in reinforcements. Blowing a Hailfire droid to pieces with his thermal detonators, he then secured the wreckage of a nearby Hardcell-class interstellar transport. The events soon became full scale battle between the Geonosians, droids, and clones. A clone engineer was deployed to repair the Power droids and FX-series medical assistant droids, ensuring ammuniton and medical supplies would aid the battle. During the course of the engagement, two Spider Droids arrived on the battlefield. The clone engineer was then ordered to the recently deployed AT-TE. They soon destroyed the droids to prevent the balance of power from swinging. A Geonosian soldier was shot and killed, which resulted in him dropping a Sith Holocron on top of the wrecked Hardcell. A jet trooper was called in, and managed to get the Holocron to Checkpoint Alpha. The troopers then used the AT-TE to mount an assault on a nearby hill fortress, soon securing it. A sniper was deployed, and picked off Geonosians and droids alike. A heavy trooper came into play, using his rocket launcher to destroy a Spider droid. General Windu arrived shortly after, and led an assault that secured the Northern CIS bunker.Star Wars: Battlefront II Spire Mission Yoda then sent a group of Clones, an AT-TE Tank, and a couple of LAAT transport ships led by Mace Windu. Their mission was to secure the Spire council Chamber, and wipe out the remaining droids in the area. They first proceeded in destroying the Techno Union Transport ships, denying the droids escape. The Clones then succeeded in wiping out the remaining droids, and succesfully captured the spire. Space battle Following an initial raid on a Geonosian power plant, Adi Gallia and her former Padawan, now Jedi Knight Siri Tachi, flew into orbit in their Delta-7 interceptors, intending to intercept escaping droid transports. Navigating through the asteroid ring, the Jedi received a hyperspace transmission from Nym, warning that Captain Cavik Toth of Sabaoth Squadron was en route to Geonosis with his Hex fleet. With the power of Trihexalon, Toth intended to level the battlefield on Geonosis, under the orders of Count Dooku. Galia and Tachi led the fight against Toth's Hex Deployers and Bombers alongside Zeta Squadron, a squadron of Jedi pilots including A'Sharad Hett and An'ya Kuro. The Hex threat was summarily defeated under Jedi firepower, though the pilots were soon outmatched with the arrival of two Sabaoth destroyers and complements of Sabaoth starfighters and Defenders. Fortunately, Loyalist aid arrived in the form of Nym and the Lok Revenants, soon joined by three Mere cruisers capable of taking down Toth's capital ships. Nym and his forces would deal with the capital ship turrets on the destroyers while the Jedi attacked the waves of fighters. 's flagship explodes behind Adi Gallia.]] After one warship was destroyed, a third Destroyer emerged from hyperspace—Toth's flagship. The Mere cruisers directed their fire on the second vessel while all starfighter forces then began to target the flagship's capital turrets before they could cripple the Mere cruisers. Developments on Geonosis forced Master Windu to call back Zeta Squadron leaving Gallia and Tachi with only the Revenants for support. Nym sustained critical damage to his craft during the fight, and was forced to leave the battlefield. Nevertheless, the Revenants penetrated the flagship's deflector shields, and the Destroyer's main systems went critical. Toth himself fled his flagship in a personal starfighter, and engaged Adi Gallia in single combat. Toth's weaponry could not overcome the Jedi's mastery of the Force, and his fighter was destroyed moments before his flagship exploded. Confrontation with Darth Tyranus In the confusion of the battle, the Separatist leader Dooku, also known as Darth Tyaranus, tried to flee to a hangar where his solar sailer starship was docked. The Republic gunship carrying Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala, and some clone troopers pursued. Dooku's wing guard of fighters piloted by Geonosians opened fire on the gunship; the resulting attack on the gunship led to Amidala and a clone trooper falling to the desert below. The gunship continued to give chase, deploying Kenobi and Skywalker into the Count's hangar shortly before being destroyed by laser fire. Trailing Dooku and the Republic gunship was General Mace Windu in a fighter tank, who was intercepted by three of Dooku's Dark Acolytes in front of the hangar. They engaged Windu in combat, and all three were killed by the Jedi Master's TX-130S fighter tank, but not soon enough to allow the Korun master to involve himself in the fight. Upon arriving at Dooku's hangar, Kenobi and Skywalker challenged the Count. As Kenobi began to strategize, Skywalker, his anger getting the best of him, charged at Dooku. Dooku released a barrage of Force lightning and blasted Skywalker aside before turning to Kenobi. Kenobi began to circle and refused to back down, despite the Count's threats. Drawing his lightsaber and angling the blade into a guard position, Dooku awaited Kenobi. Kenobi promptly charged at Dooku, attacking. Dooku quickly deflected the attack and the subsequent jab. After a quick flurry of bladework, Kenobi slashed at Dooku's legs. Dooku overleapt the attack and flourished his blade to drive Kenobi back as he landed. As Kenobi fell back, Dooku calmly taunted him, having expected better from someone held in such esteem by Yoda. Kenobi attacked again, attempting to regain the offensive, but was forced into retreat by Dooku's elegant Form II bladework. Dooku quickly seized the offensive, the precision bladework of his Makashi style wearing away at Kenobi's Form III defense. Kenobi, straining to keep up, was pulled into a bladelock. Dooku, a devil's grin on his face, pushed Kenobi's blade aside, and suddenly jabbed at Kenobi's arm, cutting it across the side. As Kenobi fell back in pain, the Count stayed on him, slashing the Jedi across the leg, bringing him down. Despite his wisely shown restraint against Dooku, Kenobi, fatigued by the battle and having only an unfamiliar lightsaber to wield, was defeated. As Dooku raised his lightsaber to kill Kenobi, Anakin, having recovered from the blast of Force lightning, leapt into action. Flying across the hangar from the corner in which he lay, Skywalker reached the two in time to block the Count's blow. As Dooku turned to regard Skywalker, Kenobi used the Force to retrieve his fallen lightsaber, tossing it to Anakin. Skywalker vs. Tyranus Anakin, taking up the second blade, began to unleash of flurry of broad Form IV attacks, briefly leaving the Count off his guard. However, since neither Ataru nor the two-blade fighting style of Jar'Kai were forms that Anakin had received advanced training in, Dooku was able to recover his guard and drive Anakin back. Skywalker was forced to revert to his standard Form V practices when Dooku masterfully disarmed him, flicking his second blade out of Skywalker's hand and destroying the hilt in mid air. Warding off Dooku with two rapid strikes, Skywalker quickly retreated, regaining his composure. Slashing a power cable connected to Dooku's ship as he raised his blade into a high guard, Anakin caused a short circuit that briefly caused the hangar lights to flicker. As the chamber dimmed, the two advanced on each other. As they stared at one another, blades at the ready, Anakin attacked. The two engaged in a flurry of swordplay, seemingly equally matched. Briefly breaking off, Dooku quickly reassessed Anakin's strength before quickly attacking, and the duel resumed.Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones (novel)'' Despite holding his own against Dooku for much of the duel, Skywalker was finally brought down when Dooku twirled and slashed off his arm with a sudden undercut. As Anakin cried out in pain, Dooku blasted the Jedi aside with a Force push. Yoda vs. Tyranus As Dooku briefly caught his breath, he noticed the sound of footsteps and the clack of a cane, as well as the characteristic panting. Turning to the hangar entrance, Dooku and the newly arrived Yoda regarded one another. Dooku attempted to kill Yoda by telekinetically ripping wall fixtures out of the hangar sides and hurling them at Yoda. When the ancient Jedi blocked, Dooku countered by ripping chunks of stone out of the hangar ceiling, a dangerous proposition as the hangar was carved out of a cavern and doing so could cause a cave-in. Yoda caught the chunks and threw them aside, turning to Dooku and acknowledging his power, but noting that he sensed the Dark side of the Force in Dooku. Dooku, affirming his apparent superior power, unleashed a barrage of Force lightning at Yoda. The Jedi caught the lightning and deflected it back at Dooku, who again deflected it into a nearby wall. Dooku proceeded to unleash a second blast against Yoda, but as a show of his mastery, Yoda absorbed the bolt completely, with no need for deflection, showing Dooku the clear futility of this assault. Dooku brandished his lightsaber, stating that this contest would not be decided by their mastery of the Force, but rather by their skill with a lightsaber. As Yoda drew his own weapon, Dooku leapt into action, unleashing his full Form II mastery against Yoda. However, Yoda's own mastery of Form IV allowed him to hold off Dooku's relentless attacks, and seize the offensive. Driven back by Yoda and realizing that he could not win, Dooku distracted Yoda by using the Force to topple one of the hangars power columns onto Kenobi and Skywalker. As Yoda broke off to telekinetically catch the power column, Dooku was able to quickly board his ship and escape. Aftermath .]] By the end of the battle, only Republic soldiers remained. The victory had not come easy, however: When the Republic assault ship ''Implacable was extracted from Geonosis, med triage on board estimated 12,000 seriously injured men and 8,000 walking wounded. Approximately 72,000 clones were deemed combat-fit. Thousands of clone troopers had died in the fighting. Also, most of the Confederacy's army had been safely evacuated aboard core ships during the battle, while only 5 Core ships were destroyed. Geonosian Archduke Poggle the Lesser had fled along with the rest of the Separatist Council, and his warriors had retreated into the catacombs, where they resisted the Republic's every effort to dislodge them. Count Dooku traveled to Coruscant, to meet with his master, who was settled in an abandoned executive headquarter in The Works, not far from the Senate District or the Jedi Temple. Pleased by the news of war he received from Dooku, Darth Sidious ordered the former Jedi, now the Sith Lord Darth Tyranus, to retreat to Raxus Prime to prepare a second battlefront against the Republic. Meanwhile, the Grand Army of the Republic was mobilized throughout the galaxy as the Clone Wars began. Grievous fleeing the battle in his fighter.]] The main reason for the Separatist's defeat was derived from the fact that they were caught completely by surprise, working against their numerical superiority. Another reason they lost is that despite the fact Sev'rance Tann and General Grievous, arguably the Droid Army's most brilliant commanders, were present, they were not given command of the army, and were instead placed in support positions. Grievous remained unknown to the Republic, for he killed off any of the Jedi or clones he encountered''Unknown Soldier: The Story of General Grievous, while Sev'rance Tann escaped Geonosis after killing Echuu Shen-Jon's Padawan, Stam Reath. While back at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, Masters Kenobi and Windu both expressed their mutual belief that the battle would not have been won without the clones, but Master Yoda retorted at the irony of Obi-Wan's use of the word "victory". The battle was but the first of many in what became known as the Clone Wars. In the months following the battle Mace Windu would regret his decision not to strike down Count Dooku when he had the chance, and killing Jango Fett without a second thought.Shatterpoint'' Depa Billaba would later state to Windu on Haruun Kal that by simply bombing the arena on Geonosis, the Republic could have prevented a war that destroyed billions of lives at the expense of only a few hundred Jedi. Kal Skirata lost nine commandos that he trained in the battle, namely the casualties from Theta Squad, Prudii Squad, and Teroch Squad. He, Walon Vau, RC-1309, and RC-8015 would later reflect that this had been due to the Jedi's ill-advised usage of the commandos as infantry rather than special forces. Participants Jedi and Republic Survivors *Chopper *Cut Lawquane (deserted the Clone Army following the battle) *Cori (Mere cruiser captain, participated in the space battle above) *CRC-09/571 (Clone battalion commander) *CT-55/11-9009 (Clone trooper commander, 127th Gunship Wing) *CT-6/298 (Clone trooper) *CT-65/91-6210 (Clone trooper captain, K Company) *CT-96/298 (ARC trooper) *Denal (Clone trooper) *Bant Eerin (Mon Calamari Jedi Knight, participated in the space battle above) *Kit Fisto (Nautolan Jedi Master) *Adi Gallia (Human Jedi Master and Jedi Council Member, participated in the space battle above) *A'Sharad Hett (Human/Tusken Jedi Knight, participated in the space battle above) *Bairdon Jace (Human Jedi Padawan) *Jez (Clone commando) *Jinkins (Bith Lok Revenant, participated in the space battle above) *Juno (Mere cruiser captain, participated in the space battle above) *Kai Justiss (Human Jedi Knight) *K'Kruhk (Whiphid Jedi Knight)The Clone Wars Campaign Guide *Coleman Kcaj (Ongree Jedi Master)The New Essential Guide to Alien Species, p204 - "Ongree" *Obi-Wan Kenobi (Human Jedi Knight) *Ki-Adi-Mundi (Cerean Jedi Master and Jedi Council Member) *Plo Koon (Kel Dor Jedi Master and Jedi Council Member) *Agen Kolar (Zabrak Jedi Master) *Kole (Chadra-Fan Lok Revenant, participated in the space battle above) *Eeth Koth (Zabrak Jedi Master and Jedi Council Member) *An'ya Kuro (Human Jedi Master, participated in the space battle above) *Roth-Del Masona (Human Jedi Master) *Voolvif Monn (Shistavanen Jedi Knight) *Null-5 (Null-class Advanced Recon Commando) *Null-6 (Null ARC) *Null-7 (Null ARC) *Null-10 (Null ARC) *Null-11 (Null ARC) *Null-12 (Null ARC) *Nym (participated in the space battle above) *Barriss Offee (Mirialan Jedi Padawan) *Pablo-Jill (Ongree Jedi Knight) *Even Piell (Lannik Jedi Master and Jedi Council Member)The Lesson *Rana (Jedi, participated in the space battle above) *Alta Ranga (alien Jedi Master)The Art of Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones *R2-D2 (Astromech droid) *RC-1136 (Clone commando private, Theta Squad) *RC-1138 (Clone commando sergeant, Delta Squad) *RC-1140 (Clone commando private, Delta Squad) *RC-1207 (Clone commando private, Delta Squad) *RC-1262 (Clone commando private, Delta Squad) *RC-1309 (Clone commando sergeant) *RC-3222 (Clone commando private) *RC-8015 (Clone commando private) *Ram (Clone commando, Bravo Squad) *T'ra Saa (Neti Jedi Master) *Aayla Secura (Rutian Twi'lek Jedi Knight) *Echuu Shen-Jon (Human Jedi Master) *Roan Shryne (Human Jedi Knight)Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader *Sol Sixxa (Mere, participated in the space battle above) *Anakin Skywalker (Human Jedi Padawan, amputated arm) *Ranik Solusar (Human Jedi, participated in the space battle above) *Stoker (Clone commando, Gamma Squad) *Jaizen Suel (Human Jedi, participated in the space battle above) *Bultar Swan (Human Jedi Knight) *Siri Tachi (Human Jedi Knight, participated in the space battle above) *Shaak Ti (Togruta Jedi Master and Jedi Council Member) *Saesee Tiin (Iktotchi Jedi Master and Jedi Council Member) *B'dard Tone (Coway Jedi Master) *Luminara Unduli (Mirialan Jedi Master) *Quinlan Vos (Kiffar Jedi Master) *Mace Windu (Human Jedi Master and Jedi Council Member) *Yoda (Unknown Jedi Master and Jedi Council Member) }} Victims Confederacy Survivors *Count Dooku/Darth Tyranus (Leader of the Confederacy, second Sith apprentice to Darth Sidious) *Boba Fett (Jango's son/advisor, future Mandalore) *General Grievous (Kaleesh/cyborg military commander, Supreme Commander of the Droid Armies) *Nute Gunray (Viceroy of the Trade Federation) *Rune Haako (Settlement Officer for the Trade Federation) *San Hill (Chairman of the InterGalactic Banking Clan) *Shu Mai (President of the Commerce Guild) *Cat Miin (Shu Mai's assistant) *Po Nudo (Senator for Ando) *Poggle the Lesser (Archduke of Geonosis) *Wat Tambor (Foreman of the Techno Union) *Sev'rance Tann (Dooku's Chiss Acolyte) *Tikkes (Representative of Dac, former Republic Senator) *Rogwa Wodrata (Senator of Alliga) }} Victims *Sun Fac (Geonosian General, aide to Poggle the Lesser) *Jango Fett (Dooku's henchman, former Mandalore) *Cavik Toth (participated in the space battle above) *Dark Acolyte Trio (3 dark jedi) Behind the scenes A scene where Plo Koon and Ki-Adi-Mundi raiding a droid control ship was originally going to be included, but did not appear in the final cut.StarWars.com Another cut scene was the appearance of the Corporate Alliance tank droid. In LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game and LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga, Padmé Amidala, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Anakin Skywalker faced a battle droid firing squad, rather than the three lethal beasts and Anakin is seen wielding a green lightsaber. At one point in the arena battle, Ki-Adi-Mundi can be seen wielding a green lightsaber, unlike his customary blue lightsaber. In the Arena battle, one of the jedi in the strike team can be seen using a blue and a green lightsaber. Appearances *''Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' comic *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' junior novel *''Galactic Crisis!'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' video game *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''The Lesson'' *''Machines of War'' *''Most Precious Weapon'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film *''The Clone Wars: Wild Space'' *''The Clone Wars: No Prisoners'' * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Republic 49: Sacrifice'' *''Star Wars: Republic 50: The Defense of Kamino'' *''Tides of Terror'' *''Jedi: Mace Windu'' *''Jedi: Aayla Secura'' *''Hide in Plain Sight'' *''Legacy of the Jedi'' *''Shatterpoint'' *''Jedi: Count Dooku'' *''The Clone Wars: No Prisoners'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:3:22'' *''Hero of Cartao'' *''Deep Forest'' *''Changing Seasons'' *''Star Wars: General Grievous'' *''Jedi Trial'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Dreadnaughts of Rendili'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Trackdown'' *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' junior novel * *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''Imperial Commando: 501st'' *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''Being Boba Fett'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Revelation'' }} Non-canon appearances *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' Sources *''Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Illustrated Companion'' *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars: Attack of the Clones'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' * *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' * *''The New Essential Chronology'' * *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Praji'' *''The Art of Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: New Battlefronts: The Visual Guide'' * Notes and references External links * Referinţe Category:Battles of the Separatist Crisis Geonosis Geonosis